


Virtues

by SlimeQueen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Study, Jinyoung-Centric, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, theres some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung's soul is split into three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> what... the fuck... honestly it's 6 AM and i stayed up all night bye  
> Please don't steal or post my work anywhere else without my permission! Thank you!

 Jinyoung loves Jackson.

Jinyoung loves the way Jackson’s face lights up when he smiles, how bright his eyes look when Jinyoung tilts his face down to kiss him. Jackson wakes up early in the morning, his unshaven face still beautiful and voice raspy. He wakes Jinyoung up with slow fingers running down the length of his spine and laughs when Jinyoung shudders awake with a screech.

Jackson is the biggest nuisance Jinyoung has ever met, but Jackson is also completely genuine and doesn’t hesitate to speak his mind, tells Jinyoung easily how much he loves him whenever he feels like it, and Jinyoung flourishes under the attention.

Shamelessness aside, Jackson loves with his whole heart and isn’t afraid to show it. His expressions are painfully obvious on his face, from the way his eyes soften when he looks at Jinyoung to how he nearly cries the first time Jinyoung and Mark pin him down, gang up on him and take turns fucking themselves on his cock.

The softer side of Jackson is what makes Jinyoung’s heart throb. When Jackson is the earliest to wake and makes Jinyoung tea, when he talks about home back in Hong Kong and his face softens in nostalgia, when he makes sure Jinyoung is eating properly, that he gets to bed on time because he has no roommate to remind him.

Jackson in bed is a force to be reckoned with. His stamina never fucking ends and Jinyoung didn’t know anyone could go that many consecutive rounds until he had started sleeping with Jackson.

Jackson is all the roughness he’d expect. He likes to show off how strong he is, likes to pick Jinyoung up and manhandle him, loves to fuck in places where they could be caught at any second. They hadn’t been caught yet, but Jinyoung still worries and Jackson laughs it off.

Jackson is surprisingly delicate. He pauses to pick flowers off the side of the road when they’re walking, cries at the end of sad movies, practically purrs when Jinyoung cards his fingers through his hair.

Jackson has a million sides to him and Jinyoung loves every single one.

*

Jinyoung loves Mark.

Jinyoung loves sitting with Mark after long days of practices and schedules and unwinding, Mark’s head in his lap. Jinyoung loves how soft Mark’s lips are when he ducks down between chapters of his novel to kiss him, loves the way Mark giggles into his mouth and sucks on his lower lip.

Mark is the one most similar to him and Jinyoung thinks from the second he meets Mark that he's found his other half. Mark is shy at first, quiet but sweet, and Jinyoung approaches just as quietly, sits down next to him and offers him a book from his growing collection in his room.

Mark smiles like the sun breaking through clouds after a storm and it takes no time at all for Jinyoung to fall.

Mark doesn’t use his words to say how much he loves Jinyoung. In that sense, he supposes Mark is the opposite of Jackson. Instead, he uses his actions to convey the feeling, like when he presses into Jinyoung’s side when they sit next to each other, when he discreetly slips their hands together under the table at dinner, or when he stays in Jinyoung’s room late into the night cuddling and talking sleepily about everything and nothing.

Mark and Jinyoung rarely sleep together. If it happens, it’s usually involving Jackson or Jaebum too, but when it’s just the two of them, Mark prefers trading slow kisses and lazy handjobs that leave Jinyoung warm all over.

Mark loves talking about California, wants to take Jinyoung with him one day, just the two of them. He spends hours telling Jinyoung about all the things they could do, all the places they could visit, and Jinyoung’s person favorite, all the different kinds of food they could eat.

Jinyoung keeps a list in a journal under his bed of all the things he wants to try with Mark when they go one day. For now though, he keeps it in his dreams.

*

Jinyoung loves Jaebum.

He’s always loved Jaebum, since he was barely a teenager, when Jaebum was quick to anger and Jinyoung was the only one who could calm him down. Since before he knew what to do with his feelings.

There had been a time when Jinyoung hated Jaebum. Jealously, anger, misunderstanding—something had kept them apart for the longest time, but by the time they’d grown up, grown together, they’d found ways around their differences and balanced each other out.

The first time they had met, Jinyoung had prayed to be put in any other group, _any other group_ than Im Jaebum, the cocky asshole with a voice too big for his face.

Of course they’d wound up together after all. Whether it was luck or fate, Jinyoung isn’t sure anymore.

 Jaebum is what Jinyoung has fought the hardest to hold on to, refusing to part ways when their duo failed, pleading just for one more chance, one more shot. In the end it pays off because Jaebum stays, holds onto Jinyoung just as tight, and it’s worth all the fight.

Jaebum shows his affection differently. A brush of his fingers across the nape of Jinyoung’s neck. A smile that has his eyes curving into crescents over the heads of the kids. A proud look when Jinyoung sings especially well. It’s all discreet but Jinyoung knows how much those fleeting touches and looks mean, keeps them locked tight in his heart.

Jaebum is his first everything. First rival, first crush, first kiss, first time.

Jaebum is the opposite of what he’d expected when it comes to sex. Jinyoung had been ready to be fucked, to be absolutely wrecked afterwards, but Jaebum likes to take his time and work his way down Jinyoung’s body. It had been embarrassing the first few times before they’d gotten so familiar with each other, but now Jinyoung loves the way Jaebum kisses the back of his neck, loves the way Jaebum likes looking at his eyes and thinks his eyelashes are so pretty when they flutter before he comes.

Jaebum seems to have a mild obsession with Jinyoung’s eyelashes. He thinks they could start hurricanes, he indulges to Jinyoung one night while wrapped in a pleasant post coital haze. Jinyoung laughs but Jaebum looks completely serious and gently traces his shut eyes with his index finger one at a time.

Jaebum’s eyes are so, _so_ black in the dark of the room, and when Jinyoung presses their lips together and lets himself be enveloped by Jaebum’s body, it feels like home.

No matter how far Jinyoung wanders, he winds up right back to Jaebum, who always has open arms ready for him. Jinyoung thinks his life starts and ends at Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
